


#askjen

by smol_lesbean



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: and a tiny bit of angst, and one of them is how jmo and lana feel about each other possibly maybe, drabble length, flower emoji life, i'm trash it's fine, in which there is texting, look whatever we all have our trash things okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_lesbean/pseuds/smol_lesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which our two ladies have a past, and jmo has emotions about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	#askjen

You’ve been good about it. You’ve been so respectful of Lana’s personal life -- the new husband, the stepsons that she just refers to as her sons. You’re even feeling good enough to hop on twitter and do an #askjen, because your fans have been clamoring for it for a while.

And then that tweet comes in. The person (you assume it’s a girl) asking it probably thinks it’s just a harmless question, just something fun and silly to ask you. But your heart rate goes up to 1000, and you feel yourself flushing and your throat constricting. You can’t stop staring at the screen in front of you.

  
“@jenmorrisonlive if you had the chance to choose ANYONE from ANYTIME to kiss, who would you choose? #askjen ;).” 

  
Your heart knows the answer immediately. and it’s like your fingers are acting independent from your brain, because you refocus your eyes and realize you’ve actually gotten as far as typing “Lan” in response.

You gasp and knock over the glass of water beside you, making Ava jump, and it’s her small bark of alarm that brings you back to reality. And shitshitshit you erase the text so quickly and with so much force you’re pretty sure you could have broken your keyboard. And you thank every deity in existence that you weren’t using your phone for this, because how many times have you accidentally sent off unfinished texts? 

(“Hey lady, miss your kisses,” you sent one night at 2 am before you had a chance to rethink it. The fact that she’d just replied with the smirk emoji had not helped at all. It was the last time she sent you that emoji).

  
(Because she met Fred the following week, and fuck if you don’t irrationally hate that emoji now).


End file.
